Galletas y Besos
by Lady Mary Phantom
Summary: Lo que una simple galleta puede hacer...


**Hola gente bonita de fanfiction, hoy les traigo un sexy One-shot de mi personaje favorito de kuro; Undertaker. Este One-shot era para un concurso de Kuroshitsuji, pero luego dije, "Mmmm, por que no subirlo" bueno, no exactamente "decir" e.e Y también os digo que, no, no estaba muerta, estoy de rumba :D bueno, apestamos en tiempo de carnavales, así que últimamente tendré más trabajo Ohh, y como muchos no saben, he pausado mi otro fic de "Esa Criada: Misteriosa" Por las mismas circunstancias, ¡No me maten ni lancen cucarachas karatecas ~! Os prometo que volveré con una inspiración del tamaño de la torre Eiffel :D**

**Ahora si, basta de joder, ¡Al sexy Fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

__Galletas y Besos

Me encontraba enfrente de la funeraria con un gran letrero que decía "Undertaker" Aquel lugar era lúgubre y tenebroso, hacia un escalofrío recorriera por toda mi columna vertebral. Oh, no me he presentado, Mi nombre es Mary Anne Roseblack, Miembro del Departamento de Recolección de Almas en el Despacho Shinigami. Llegue no hace mucho, estoy recolectando almas desde... Emm... ¿Medio siglo? Bueno, me he salido del tema. Me encontraba parada en el umbral de aquella puerta desgastada, estaba allí para encontrarme con el legendario "Undertaker" para conseguir información de un caso que me ha encargado William sobre muertes que no estaban escritas en el libro.

Flash Back

-Señorita Roseblack- Me llamó la monótona voz de mi superior, William

-¿Si?- Me gire para encontrarme con esos ojos verde-amarillento similares a los míos.

-Me gustaría encargarle un caso- Oh genial, trabajo extra innecesario.

-Y ese caso es...-Pregunte fingiendo interés, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Ha habido muertes no programadas, quiero que averigüe que es lo que pasa- Acto seguido, arreglo sus lentes con su "querida" guadaña

-Tal vez solo sea Grell...-Comenté fingiendo fastidio, aunque Grell me caiga "bien" sigue siendo Grell.

-Tal vez.

-¿Es enserio? Estamos hablando del único Shinigami que se le ha ocurrido sacar copias de su trasero en la máquina Xerox y pegarlas por todas partes, el único que pega carteles diciendo lo sexy y adorable que es Sebastián Michaelis- Y pude seguir comentando más cosas de lo que ha echo Grell, por que esas no eran las únicas. Al decir esto William suspiró.

-Lo entiendo señorita Roseblack, pero es necesario asegurarse- ¡Qué Fastidio!

Fin del Flash Back

Abrí lentamente la puerta que producía ruidosos chirridos. Adentré mi cabeza dentro de aquel local para encontrarme con ese niño y su mayordomo.

-Gracias por la información Undertaker- Dijo el pequeño conde despidiéndose de Undertaker, notó mi presencia y lo ignoró olímpicamente, claro, eso no me afecto porque yo simplemente puedo descuartizar a ese niñato, pero ahí estaba el demonio.-Sebastián, vamos- Llamo a su mayordomo, este sólo asintió y se dirigieron hacia donde yo yacía parada. Me eche de un lado dejando pasar al condecito y su alimaña, claro, antes sin mandar una mirada de desprecio de parte del mayordomo.

-Señorita Mary, que gusto encontrarla -Dijo la tenebrosa voz de Undertaker- Y dígame, ¿Qué hace por aquí?- Era obvio que sabía

-Probablemente a lo que vino el conde- Mascullé desinteresada

-Ohhhhh, era eso, y se puede saber ¿Para qué?

-Ha surgido un "problema" en el despacho, y el "Sr. Palo en el Culo" me ha encargado este caso.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- Yo debería ser la que dijese las preguntas no el.

-Al parecer, hay muertes que no han estado programadas, tengo la leve sospecha que el Sr. Dolor de Culo tiene que ver algo en ello- Dije fastidiada al pensar en ello. Por parte de Undertaker, se echó una carcajadas quien sabe por qué... ¿O se estará burlando de mi Y mis desgracias?

-Eeentoces ya sabe que darme...-En lo último dudo un poco, mirándome con sus ojos verde-amarillento ocultado por sus mechones grises, a lo que mire dubitativamente igual- Pensándolo bien, es servicio es gratis- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa, a lo que me sonrojé levemente...¡¿Qué me esta pasando?!

-E-esta bien- Dije disimulando mi sonrojo mirando a otro lado, pero fue tarde, lo notó¿¡ Soy así de mala para fingir!?

-Bueno, me temo que su leve sospecha de que el "Sr. Dolor de Culo" si tiene algo que ver con ello- Dijo citando mi apodo hacia Grell.

¡Lo sabía! Os juro que lo matare cuantas sean necesarias para que me pague esto. Fruncí el ceño mostrando mi enojo hacia Grell, ahora pensaba en mil maneras de para que me las pagaras, desde confiscarle su Guadaña -Si, sorprendentemente son superior a Grell- hasta seducir a William y a su querido "Sebas-chan" Y esa última me hizo sentir asco. Ladee mi mirada hacia un estante, en el que poseía una jarra en el que poseía mis galletas favoritas. Me acerque a aquel estante, estirandome para alcanzar esa bendita jarra. Antes que llegar a rozar la jarra, unas manos cogieron aquella jarra. Undertaker, el que poseía esas deliciosas y maravillosas galletas, tenía la jarra en mano, abriendo la tapa, para presentar que sólo había una sola galleta.

-¡Dámela, Dámela!- Protestaba infantilmente tratando de alcanzar la jarra que la sostenía en alto para que no la alcanzase.

-Pero es la Última galleta- Comentó Undertaker con decepción en su voz

-Por esa razón, ¡Dámela!- Exclamé saltando para alcanzar la galleta que sostenía -_Ya lo había sacado de la jarra-_

-Mmmmmm- Dice sosteniendo la galleta con sólo dos dedos, de repente sonríe burlonamente. Mientras yo protesto, me mete la galleta por la boca, haciendo que me calle y quedando congelada, acto seguido, Se agacha para morder del otro extremo de la galleta.

Ahí estaba yo, besando a Undertaker por una simple galleta. Dejó caer su sombrero haciendo un ruido sordo contra el piso. Cuando decidimos alejar nuestros labios, estaba con todas las tonalidades de rojo en mi cara, hasta creo que más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo**[1]**. Miraba al piso aún con la cara aún roja, miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero no me dejaba pensar claramente por aquella imagen de yo besando a Undertaker. En cambio, Undertaker, ahora yacía son sus ojos verde-amarillento al descubierto y una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

-Eh..emm.. Uhh... Me tengo que ir para informarle a William- Ni siquiera poder hablar claro. Me fui a zancadas hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de girar el picaporte, hasta que una voz me interrumpió.

-Mary..- La voz de Undertaker de hizo parar, a lo que gire para encontrarme con el rostro de Undertaker al descubierto a pocos centímetros míos.- Si quieres más galletas, ya sabes donde ir- Dice con una sonrisa picara y con deseos de más. Al decir esto, me pongo tan roja que cierro de un portazo para que no me viera.

_"Si quieres más galletas, ya sabes donde ir"_ Retumbaba esa oración en mi cabeza...Tal vez lo considere...

.

.

.

**[1]** Rodolfo es el reno principal de Santa, por si no lo saben

**Ohhh, chicas, no nieguen que Undertaker es tan sadffdsfghjdwfhg *0* Espero que os a haya gustado, y lo siento por las posibles hemorragias nasales. Manden sus reviews o les mandare mis ejércitos de cucarachas karatecas :)**

**Bye Bye chu~~~**


End file.
